Typical hockey stick blades are generally made of a core reinforced with one or more layers of synthetic materials such as fiberglass, carbon fiber or Aramid. The core of the blade may also be made of a synthetic material reinforced with layers of fibers. The layers may be made of a woven filament fiber, preimpregnated with resin. These structures may include a foam core with a piece of fiber on the front face of the blade and a second piece of fiber on the rear face of the blade, in the manner of pieces of bread in a sandwich.